Till Morning
by Kialandii
Summary: AU: There was never a curse and Emma grew up as a princess with a thing for weapons. Killian is hired by a far off prince to kidnap her so he can marry her, unfortunately for our Captain Emma isn't an easy girl to kidnap...
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first ever fic so I hope you like it, please leave me a review so my writing can improve. If there are any errors please let me know so I can fix them. Hopefully this will be a multi-chapter fic :)

* * *

Killian stood looking out at the castle; this was to be his most ambitious plan yet. The crew where defiantly not happy with his latest scheme but if he could pull it off the rewards far outweighed the risks. The prince had already given him a handsome deposit, now all he had to do was get the swan girl to him. "Are you sure this is a good idea Captain?" asked Smee, "Of course I am Smee, it will all go as planned" replied Killian. How hard could it be to get one little princess out of a castle? Who knows he might even be able to have a little fun while he was at it.

Emma winced slightly as her handmaiden Lucy pulled the satin ribbons of her dresses corset, it might restrict her breathing but even she had to admit her figure looked striking. The dress was a pale blue with beautiful swirling trails of silver thread accenting the top and bottom of the corset, the skirt was made up of dozens of layers of chiffon that moved as if they had a mind of their own, twirling and spinning as she moved.

Tonight was her parent wedding anniversary, which meant there was to be a huge feast followed by the most lavish ball the kingdom had ever seen. Even though Emma was not a huge lover of balls she had decided to but on a brave face, after all it was a special occasion. "Will that be all Ma'am?" inquired Lucy "I could but your hair up for you?" Emma laughed gently "Lucy you know I hate having my hair up, it makes me look too much like a princess". "Please Ma'am, it is your parent's anniversary after all and all the eligible bachelors in the kingdom shall be here" Emma went over to the mirror and looked at the waves of her golden hair, as much as she hated having it up if it would make her parents happy how could she refuse? "Very well then" she smiled at her handmaiden "but we best hurry or we shall be late".

After Lucy was done fixing her hair she left to go and oversee the preparation of the feast promising to return, when it was time for Emma's grand entrance. Emma lifted her skirts and walked over to her wardrobe, it was however in essence a room of its own. On one of the enormous walls lay her ball gowns, on another her riding and practical clothes, opposite those were a whole wall of shelves bedecked with shoes for all occasion. The wall she favored however was the one that housed her jewellery because each piece contained a weapon.

This was something charming had insisted on, originally he wanted Emma to carry a sword but Snow pointed out that that may scare some of the lords and other ladies. So this compromise was made. There was every weapon a girl could want; necklaces with large gems that were really vials of poison, daggers you could conceal with a thigh sheath, in the skirts of your dress or in cleavage, hair pins you could use as throwing darts and rings that had hidden spikes making a punch have a much greater sting. She selected a few favourites, a vile of poison disguised as a huge sapphire, fitted several daggers into her thigh sheaths one in the gap between her chest and her dress some rings and a bracelet that concealed enough knock out powder to fell a giant (or just a lot of men if mixed into their drinks). "Emma?" Lucy looked in through the door "Good grief Emma you're in your own castle surrounded by your own guards what could possibly go wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

As the decedent carriage carrying the Prince of the west Kingdom, rounded the corner Killian gave the signal to his men. Two of them astride horses that where positioned at either side of the path, caught the white stallion pulling the carriage to a halt. One of the men knocked out the driver and Killian slipped inside of the carriage.

Already startled the prince started to whimper and snivel begging for his life. Killian struck him once across the face he fell shocked to the floor. Killian dropped to one knee and said in a low menacing voice "Now my dear Prince, why would I kill you when you're going to do exactly as I say? Isn't that right?" the Prince nodded his head furiously "Excellent there's a good boy now, Hold still" Killian hit him square in the forehead with the back of his hook. Hestepped out of the carriage " Smee undress him, leave his clothes in the carriage then tie him to a tree deep in the woods." he gestured to one of his crew "you do the same with the driver and hurry I have a ball to get to."

Emma stood in front of the big double doors that lead down into the vast ballroom; she straightened her back like her mother had taught her _"chin up, shoulders back and eyes looking towards the back of the room". _ She nodded at the guards to open the doors and gracefully began the descent, "All rise for the crowned princess" boomed the announcer, most of the staff and attendees where all ready standing but all eyes turned to her and everyone started to applaud. Snow and Charming where stood smiling at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh Emma you look beautiful" Snow beamed at her and pulled her in for another hug "Please, Mum everyone knows you're the fairest of them all" Emma joked. "Well I think your both stunning" smiled Charming "Now come on lets go and start the feast".

They walked into the dining hall followed by the crowd, which was a funny mix between lords, ladies, princes, princesses and family friends. Some stuck out more than others for example while Red was looking stunning in a scarlet gown bedecked with rubies, talking to very handsome lord, Grumpy was having a heated conversation about the pros of dwarf only mines with a man who Emma feared was a powerful warlock.

The long table of the dining hall had never looked better it was groaning under the weight of every kind of meat Emma could name (plus some she couldn't), a myriad of vegetables, breads, stews and chesses. It was more food than Emma had ever seen in her life and in a land full of fat dukes that was saying something. Snow and Charming took their places at the head of the table "please friends take your seats" spoke Charming "Now let us feast" Emma took her seat between her mother and Red. "Thank god for that I'm so hungry I could eat a cow" said Red as she started piling her plate with meat. "Or maybe a Wolf" joked Emma, Red laughed and winked at Emma. That was where the conversation ended, as everyone was too busy getting as much food in their faces as possible.

After dessert (which was as luxurious as the main meal), Charming rose to his feet and invited everyone to follow him into the next room where the ball would start. Everyone rose to their feet and returned to the ballroom. In a corner of the room was a string quartet, which began playing as they entered the room. A tall man with slicked back hair and pointy shoes bowed to Emma, "May I trouble you for a dance Princess?" Emma had always hated this part of balls, it was her own small act of defiance that she always insisted that she always lead the dance, as she was a princess no one ever challenged her. She gracefully nodded her head and said "You may kind sir".

As the dance came to a close Emma curtsied and made her excuses retreating to a corner of the room with a rather large glass of red wine. Just as she finished her glass and was feeling a tad lightheaded (she had always been a bit of a lightweight), she heard the announcer say that a prince (she did not recognise the name) who had been detained had just arrived. She looked up to see man with a shock of black hair, eyes that were the colour of a grey stormy sea and a smile that seemed somehow dangerous. He caught Emma looking and gave her a wink or maybe she imagined it? Charming and Snow had seen him too and headed over to great him; Emma joined them grabbing a second glass on her way. The man bowed deeply and said "it is a pleasure your majesties" Charming nodded in greeting, "Indeed this is my wife Snow" Snow made a small curtsey "and my daughter Emma" the man flashed a smile at her and his eyes trailed up her body before reaching her eyes, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance princess". Emma not to be out done gave him a similar appraisal, before looking him straight in the eyes smiling and saying "I'm sure it is".


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you all so much for the follows and reviews they mean a lot to me. this is the first fanfic I've ever done and the feedback's been great :) sorry past chapters have been so short. I wrote this one quite fast and haven't had the chance to go over it as much as I'd have liked so if there are any mistakes please let me know. I wanted to get something out since there's not OUAT tonight. I hope you like it :)

* * *

Killian smiled back at her, _this is going to be exquisite fun _he thought to himself. He had been worried that this princess would be the dull damsel in distress type, from the little he had seen of her he was positive that wasn't the case.

She was easy on the eyes too; her body was slender in most ways however he had to make a conscious effort to keep his eyes of the part of her body that most definitely could not be described as slender. This was not an easy task, especially with her corset doing such an admirable job at pushing them up and her necklace drawing his eyes down.

He had to pull his eyes away from make a small bow in the direction of the King and said "May I have the honor of partaking in a dance with your beautiful daughter?" the King chuckled and replied "I would not think to answer on behalf of my daughter and I don't think she would take kindly to my trying".

Killian gave a small nod and turning back to Emma, said "My most humble apologies Princess, then may ask you for the pleasure of a dance?" Emma mulled it over in her head. This man was certainly dangerous, not that that put her off in fact there was very little she enjoyed more than hint danger. He was incredibly handsome too, for any normal suitor the answer would be a yes, followed by a quick dance and then a hasty exit. This time however she decided to answer differently "Certainly kind Prince," Killian grinned and held out his hand for her to take "you may ask however my reply would not be a yes, or at very least not now I have some matters I must attend to". To his credit Killian's smile did not faultier even for a moment he simply said "very well Princess, I shall seek you out later and ask again". As Emma turned away she said "I look forward to it" with that she walked away.

Her mother followed her, "Emma why on earth did you refuse that gorgeous man? You have no matters to attend to." Emma smoothed out the front of her dress "Because mother I like him and I wanted to test him" Snow looked very confused. "Your ways will always remain a mystery to me Emma. But how do you intend to fain having "matters to attend to"?" Snow inquired, "simple" replied Emma "I am going to go up to my chambers with a large glass of elder berry wine and read for about twenty minutes. Frankly I could do with a rest parties and princes can really ware a girl out" she was at the stairs now, Emma and Snow parted ways there was a server at the bottom of the stairs she grabbed a drink and went up to her room.

Once her twenty minute rest was up Emma reluctantly pulled herself out of her book, went to her large mirror just to check she still looked presentable. When she was ready to re-join the party she headed out the door. Not much seemed to have changed since she'd left; the party was still in full swing and showed no signs of slowing down. "I take it you attended to all of your "matters"" spoke a soft seductive voice in her ear, she turned "Indeed, I assume you're here to take me up on that dance?". He didn't answer instead he grabbed her hand and spun her round, she fell into him and then he began to dance his hands on her hips leading her around the dance floor.

She struggled to regain her composer but this was not a situation in which she was accustom. She tried to get control of the dance but only succeeded in tripping herself over on his feet. It was only his strong arms that kept her from falling "ah ah ah love, traditionally it is the man who leads" Emma smiled a sly smile "Yes, well I pride myself on being rather nontraditional" She stepped closer to him closing the small gap between their chests. And using the heel of her stiletto stepped on his foot, he gasped in pain and stepped back Emma used this to force him into giving her control of the dance. It was a short lived control though as Killian was much stronger than her, and used this to his advantage forcing her to follow his lead.

The song was coming to a close and as Killian, dipped her and put his lips to her ear "join me outside for a drink milady?" he pulled Emma up. She looked at him and said "An elder flower wine" and walked out into the gardens, _I really should hold up on the wine _she thought to herself giddily she wasn't feeling all that stable. Regardless of this when Killian caught up to her she took the wine. They walked into the main garden Emma had already drunk about half the glass when she realised it tasted funny, she ignored it the cooks had most likely added some new spice to it or something.

Killian turned to her "have you ever seen the sea princess?" she frowned at the odd question "once" she replied "When I was a very young girl, I'd like to go again someday" her vision was blurring now. She tripped on a lose cobblestone, he caught her _damn it Emma pull yourself together _she thought to herself. He lifted her up and sat on a nearby bench remarkably he still had her drink "Here drink it will help" he brought the glass to her lips she emptied the glass.

He'd lied it didn't help at all, her whole world was spinning her mind was in a state of panic, her body went limp, she wasn't sure when she had started to make a strange whimpering sound until he pulled her onto his lap and said "shhh its ok you'll black out soon. I'm glad you like the sea you'll be returning sooner than you'd thought".

Emma's mind was furiously trying to piece together what he'd said, then it all came crashing around down as realization dawned on her, he'd spiked her drink! It had all been a trick to get her alone. Before her mind shut down she managed to string together a few words "I will get you back for this" she tried reaching for one of her daggers but she could no long move her arms "I look forward to you trying sweetheart" he replied "I really do" her eye shut as she lost consciousness. He hoisted her up and carried her away, into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey guys sorry it's been a bit longer to get this chapter out. please please please review they literally mean the world to me. Also in regard to my chapters being longer would you prefer that the chapters are shorter but they are updated more frequently or the other way around please let me know :) xx

* * *

After Killian had got her past the surprisingly lax security, he headed toward the clearing about half a mile away, where he had stashed the horse and carriage where his men awaited his return. The princess was extremely light despite the many layers of her skirts. The walk did not take him a great deal of time and when he reached the clearing his men let out a cheer at the sight of him and his prize. He ordered Smee to open the carriage door for him and he gently lay the princess inside. "right men, I trust your all well rested?" the men let out a noise of assent "Excellent, because unfortunately for us the King and Queen will notice that our lovely guest is absent, so I suggest we start moving". So that they would draw less attention, Killian ordered them to split up so that he and the princess would be traveling alone but with the men only a few hours behind, so that if any trouble should happen to arise they would be close at hand. Killian was also deeply looking forward to having some time alone with his sleeping princess.

Emma awoke to the sound hooves and the gentle sway that meant only one thing she was in a moving carriage. She had to try very hard to keep her eyes shut if there was another presence in the carriage the element of surprise may be the only advantage she'd get, luckily she could feel the weight of her dagger on her leg hopefully that meant all of her weapons were still present. The memories of the previous night came flooding back. Suddenly a fury swept over her, she would not let him get away with this she would make him regret doing what he'd done to her if it was the last thing she did. She decided to risk opening her eyes, if there was anyone present she could merely fain confusion then strike. She looked round the thankfully empty carriage; weirdly whatever had been slipped into her drink had left her feeling wide awake and alert.

Killian looked up at the sky; the sun had almost reached its highest point in the sky. He was sure his captive had woken up by now; he slowed the horses to a halt, stepped on to the ground and opened the carriage door. He was greeted by a face full of knock out powder and fell to the ground with a soft thumping sound.

Killian woke to a terrible pain in the back of his head; it took him a second to orientate himself. He tried to move his arms but he couldn't. Looking down he saw that his arms and legs had both been bound tightly to a large tree.

Then he saw her looking at him, "Princess, if you wanted to tie me up you could have just asked" he said with a wink. "I'm not really the kind of girl that's asks for what she wants" Emma smiled at him "Now you either answer my questions the easy way, or the hard way". Killian smirked and replied "Oh most definitely the hard way lass, it's no fun else". Emma hoisted up one side of her skirt as Killian watched still with a smirk on his face but also an eyebrow raised in confusion, it all made sense however when her hand curled around the handle of an ornate dagger.

Emma looked up at Killian "that's exactly what I hoped you'd say" she slowly advanced towards him "Now let's start with an easy one, what's your name? I am assuming you are not a prince as you pretended?" she had reached him now she gently tracing the dagger around his chest. "Killian Jones at your service, although most prefer to call me Hook, for reasons I'm sure you can guess?" _the hook_ thought Emma _that I've hidden in the woods while you were out cold, it may be useful later._ "As in Captain of the pirate crew who have sunk and stolen a vast number of my father's ships Hook?" asked Emma. "That would be me lass" he said with a grin. Emma stepped so there was not even the tiniest gap between them, running the hand free of the dagger through his hair, she looked deep into his stormy grey eyes, stood on tiptoes and brought her lips to his.

Then just as their lips were about to make contact, she used the hand tangled in his hair to sharply pull back his head and brought the dagger up to his neck. His face quickly recovered from the shock "you're kind of sending me mixed signals here love" he laughed or as much as you could with a dagger pressed against your neck. "Sorry I thought knocking you out and tying you to a tree was a pretty strong message, now why don't you tell me why you abducted me?" she asked. "Who knows, I'm loose cannon I just do things for the fun of it" Emma pushed the dagger until a small bead of blood formed "fine, fine lass you caught me it was for your sparkling personality" Hook started laughing. "I will kill you Hook" warned Emma "just tell me why." She was getting seriously sick of his jokes. "Oh well now I'm terrified" he replied "but as we have clarified I shall not be answering your question what is the next plan of action?" his smirk was infuriating, Emma had half a mind to leave him to whatever creature found him first but then how would she get home? She was just trying to work out how to get back, when some kind of blunt object hit her in the back of the head knocking her out stone cold.

When Emma regained coherent thought all she could think about was how angry she was with herself for getting knocked out again. She opened her eyes and realized that she was bound to exactly the same tree that she had tied Killian too, his men must have been near by when she attacked him. He was standing directly in front of her with a smirk on his face, Emma groaned inwardly. "Emma, sweetie I'm so glad you're awake" he started to walk towards her, reminding her of how a cat would stalk a mouse, "See the plan was going to be to keep you unconscious until we reached the ship, to avoid anymore trouble from you. Unfortunately however you have my Hook which is something I am very much attached to. Now this leaves you with a choice you could just tell me where it resides and we can be on our merry way or..." He closed the little distance between the two of them grabbed a fistful of her hair and pull back her head, leaving her neck exposed. He whispered in her ear "I could just force it out of you" Emma had expected to feel the sharp prick of a dagger but instead he loosened his grip on her hair and pressed his lips to hers.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok so I know it has been too long since my last chapter I'm really sorry I've just been super busy! please keep reviewing they really do make me feel much more inspired to write and all the reviews have been so lovely so thanks loads! In this chapter we get to see a bit more of Killian's darker side and how Emma handles it.

The kiss was like nothing Emma had experienced before; it was sweet, passionate and hungry all at once. Emma had never experienced this kind of thrill before, sure she had kissed her fair share of guys but she had never felt anywhere near this level of attraction before. Killian was the first man to treat her as something other than a delicate little princess he didn't let her lead the dance just as he wasn't allowing her to lead the kissing. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her breathing had quickened. He pressed his weight against her she pulled against the ropes securing her wrists. A small moan escaped her lips; she could feel him smirk in response that was all it took to snap her back to reality, she had a moment of shock before she realised what she was doing. She bit down on his bottom lip hard, he jerked away from her suddenly.

A thin trickle of blood ran from his lip "Now princess why do that? We were having such a good time" he wiped the blood away on the back of his sleeve "If you wanted to play rough you could have just said" that was the first time Emma had felt genuinely scared of him. She didn't like the way his eyes glinted with malice and his smile had turned almost cruel, he slowly pulled a dagger out from a sheath he wore at his hips.

"I really don't want to hurt you Emma but I will if I have too. I am in no rush and I would prefer not to scar your pretty face or any of the rest of you that I haven't had the delights of appraising properly" he looked at her the bottom of her somewhat torn skirt, slowly trailing his eyes up her body he was particularly slow when he got to the top of her corset before he returned to looking her in the eyes "but again I will if I have to. So this is what I'm going to do, first I will have to make sure you are not concealing it about your person which I assure you I shall enjoy greatly" his eyes started to stray again before he regained focus "then I'm going to wait how long do you think you'll last with no food, water or shelter? Oh and princess have you ever tried sleeping vertically? Because I assure you love, it is not easy" Emma's mind went into a frantic panic, she understood the hook wasn't worth her life but she refused to appear as weak as to give up its location for a few threats.

She tried to compose herself and decided to make one of her own "I can last long enough for the royal guard to find me and I would love to see what my father would do to you when he catch's you" she said it with as much venom as she could muster. He laughed, approached her and put his lips to her ear and softly said "You better pray me and your father never cross blades sweetheart, see he has honour, a code, a moral stance which is truly admirable but when I fight, I fight to kill and I would have no qualms with burying my hook in his neck". Emma's composer was starting to slip but she tried to hold it together "Shame you can't find it then" she whispered into his ear. "Thank you so much for reminding princess, shall we get on with the body search?"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So I thought I'd try something different for this chapter and make it from Emma's POV let me know if you like it and I might write more chapters in her POV.

* * *

With that he dropped to his knees so his face was about the height of my stomach. He grinned up at me "Don't worry love I'll be as quick as I can, unless you prefer otherwise?" I glared down at him "I guess that's a no for now then" he gently ran his hand up my left leg; I was trying to ignore the fact that he seemed to leave a trail of sparks wherever he touched me touched.

When he reached her upper thigh a small gasp escaped my lips "Enjoying yourself up there love?" I scowled down at him "Please" I scoffed "the only way I could enjoy myself in your presence is if I was running you through with my dagger. Just get on with it Hook not that it will do you any good" this was a lie though I could think of lots of ways to enjoy his presence but I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing that. He seemed unabashed by my comment and his hand continued its journey until it came across her thigh sheath which I had packed full of poisoned needles and daggers of varying length. "You wore this to a ball? That was in your own palace?" He laughed "you really are an anomaly Princess, I have come across many highborn ladies and princesses in my time but never one who would hold tools of death let alone wield them" I rolled my eyes at him "well apparently it was a wise move given my current predicament" I said in a dry voice. "Very true my dear, not that it did you much good" he unbuckled the strap with his one hand then tossed it aside. After checking both legs he rose to his feet, he looked at my corset "well I doubt you could fit my hook anywhere there" I had hoped he wouldn't see the dagger I'd placed down the front but he saw it glinting in the sunlight "really princess? I am impressed by your ability to conceal weapons about your person" he pulled the dagger out of my cleavage. "I had hoped you wouldn't find that one" I said to him. "Perhaps if your body were not o enchanting I wouldn't have" he replied with a smirk.

He then turned and began to make a fire in the center of the clearing. "So now your plan is just to wait?" I inquired. "Indeed love, it's simple really my crew should return soon with food which we will, sit and eat in front of you. I expect you are already hungry since it has been over two days since your last meal, the elixir I used to spike your drink was strong you lost a lot of time. At any rate you must already be famished and after the blow my first mate gave you to the back of your head your body will be craving rest. I would expect you to crack by tomorrow morning at the latest" He then continued with his work he had made a very impressive fire unfortunately I could not feel its warmth; the cold was already starting to get to me after all I was in a ripped dress and tied to a tree.

His men returned soon after that with six rabbits and a sack full of berries and roots. I realized that they had been carrying all the supplies as one of the men started preparing the rabbits and placing them on a spit over the fire others were handing out blankets and erecting a make shift shelter by tying a longer blanket to some trees I assumed this was where they were all sleeping. Well except Killian who had taken a bag of supplies into the carriage which he had apparently made his chambers for the duration of our stay. When everyone was done setting up for the night they all sat around the fire and told stories of previous adventures and speculated over far of lands they were yet to see at one point one of the men pulled out a instrument I had no name for and began to sing. If I were not tied to a tree and starving it would have been a lovely scene. They ate as I watched them hungrily the food smelled amazing they, the rabbit looked cooked to perfection and they had cooked the rest of their woodland finds into a big pot along with some of the things they had in their packs. My stomach made a hungry noise, Killian looked up "If you want some princess then just say the word and its yours" I glared at him, the men laughed "have it your way then" said Killian. The crew were all preparing to sleep Killian approached me went into a deep bow and said "goodnight my princess" I spat on his boots; he grabbed the back of my still elaborate hairstyle and yanked it back. Instead of kissing me like he had last time he brought one of my own daggers up to my neck and whispered in my ear so his crew could not hear "Normally I would slit someone's throat for showing such a lack of respect in front of my crew. I do love your spunk Emma but in front of my crew I will not let you disrespect me." He released me, smiled and walked off into his carriage.

I wished we could have met under different circumstances by which I mean any that didn't involve kidnap it made me sad that our story would was unlikely to have a happy ending. No one had ever been able to extract such strong emotions from me he made me feel fear, lust, hatred and I loved it, I know that it is not healthy to be attracted to someone for these reasons but I couldn't help it. Despite this I knew I had to get away I wasn't sure why he kidnapped me but I'm pretty sure it wasn't for the fun of it. However lustful I may feel I would fight him I would fight for control and unlike the dancing I would succeed.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I am so excited for OUAT tonight there might not be any Hook but at least we'll get Graham! anyway hope you enjoy :)

The night was not just cold; cold is not a strong enough word to describe it. My stomach kept making odd grumbling sounds and it had gotten to the point where only the ropes on my wrists and feet were holding me up. My wrists stung from an earlier attempt to slip my hands through the ropes. They must have been asleep for at least three hours and I didn't imagine that they were the kind of people that woke up with the sun. That left me with a long time before any chance of being allowed to rest, even then I doubted Hook would let me without first relinquishing his hook first.

I may be determined not to give in to this pirate but I was also determined to escape and what good would it be if I were fatigued and staved when my chance arrived? My whole body ached with emptiness, I needed food and rest. Maybe if I gave them the hook, I could sleep then the next night, I could escape while they were asleep. It was worth a try.

"HOOK" I yelled with as much volume as my weary body could muster, the crew jolted awake all grabbing there weapons, they all looked ready for battle. "Get your Captain awake, I wish to speak with him" a said in my most authoritative voice. A small man got out of his blankets, went and knocked on the door of the carriage "C-Captain? The P-Princess wishes to s-speak with y-you". The door opened, my breath caught and I tried not to be distracted by the fact he was shirtless in only his leather trousers, his hair had a bedraggled look despite all this he didn't look upset to be woken quite the opposite in fact.

He walked up to me with a smile and gave a deep mocking bow, "And what pray tell, may I do for your majesty?" he asked as he rose from his bow "I must say though I do wish I had not been awoken, I was having the most wonderful dream featuring yourself however you were looking a bit healthier and you had fewer clothes if you catch my drift" he said with a wink, his men laughed and jeered. I ignored them and held my head high "If you meet my demands I will take you to your precious Hook" I said ignoring his dream comment.

He smirked "And what would these demands be?" I was still finding it hard not to let my gaze slip from his face "My freedom" I said confidently, he laughed "No. Try again." He answered laughingly. _Well it was worth a try_ I thought; I tried to think of everything I could that would make this experience more pleasurable "fine, then if I must be your captive I expect better treatment. I want a good meal every day along with suitable sleeping arrangements, a chance to wash or bath regularly and a change of clothes since you ruined my dress" I finished and looked him in the eyes. "Agreed" he smiled and then addressed his men "someone get her some food then" he ordered.

He walked behind me and untied the ropes binding me to the tree, one hand however still had rope wound around it in a way that I could not untie with only one hand if it was tied on someone else and I had two hand it would still have been a challenge. He held the end of the rope and then lead me two the campfire where we sat a crew member handed me a plate with a healthy portion of rabbit and two thick slices of bread. I ate them hungrily I was finished in a matter of minutes Hook handed me a water skin, I took a gulp and then realised it was something a lot stronger than water. I guzzled it down anyway when I lowered it I saw Hooks astonished face "Emma that was rum, how on earth did you do that? I've seen men twice your stature not be able to hold as much" I started to giggle I knew it was far from appropriate but I couldn't stop "oops" I hiccupped. "Well you'll just have to take me to the hook in the morning" he said with a half-smile "come on" he got to his feet pulling me up with him, I staggered and fell into him. He rolled his eyes and hoisted me over his shoulder "get some sleep men, we are two days from the coast, after we get my hook we shall be traveling for most of the day" they nodded their accent and returned to their sleeping area.

Hook carried me with ease into the carriage and set me down gently on the soft furs he had lain on the floor to sleep on. I hadn't really looked around at the carriage much when I had been in it earlier it was big enough easily for two people to lie length ways in it and had cushioned benches on either side. On one of these benches was a trunk which Killian was going through he was clearly finding it had with the little light there was in the carriage. "Here" he said as he tossed me a thin white shirt "something for you to sleep in" I realised he intended both of us to sleep in here, the alcohol had clouded my mind, if I was at my normal mental state I probably would have objected but as I was tired and not of sober mind I shrugged it off. I took the shirt from him and then realised my problem there was no way I could remove the corset on my own. I did try though he turned his back which I found quite astonishing given his earlier attitude but my fingers couldn't seem to grasp the right laces. "erm Killian?" I asked "I can't unlace my corset" I felt my cheeks turn red. "Well love lucky for you that's an area I am rather adept in" he wasn't joking either in seconds I stepped out of the dress my back was to him, he helped me put on his shirt.

Suddenly all I wanted was him I whirled around and kissed him hard, I had caught him by surprise so much so that he fell onto the pile of furs and blankets on the ground. I fell with him I was on top of him now, my legs either side of him. His arm wrapped its self around my waist and he sat up into a sitting position pulling our lips back to each other. I ran my hand through his hair, he flipped us then so I was beneath him, I ran one hand down his torso and started to undo his trousers. He pulled away from me then, I looked at him in confusion still under him. "Not while your drunk and I'm not love. I may be many things but I am not that kind of a man" he got off me and sat next to me. "Then drink?" I asked, he laughed "ask me tomorrow love and I shall be happy to oblige" I frowned my head was spinning. "Sleep Emma" he whispered and I did I was too tired and too drunk to do anything else, so I closed my eyes and let the darkness welcome me.


End file.
